Faire le point
by Andy56
Summary: Mlle Parker prend le large après toutes les découvertes qu'elle a faites à Carthis. Elle retrouve quelqu'un qu'elle n'a pas vu depuis longtemps mais qu'elle apprécie beaucoup.


Auteur : Andy56 (missparker63hotmail.com) Genre : Général Disclaimers : Je ne touche pas d'argent pour cette histoire, aucun personnage ne m'appartient. Résumé : Mlle Parker a besoin d'un endroit calme pour se ressourcer après les évènements qui se sont produits en Ecosse. Note : J'ai beaucoup aimé le personnage de Ben Miller, il a été l'un des premiers à nous faire découvrir que Mlle Parker pouvait être douce et polie avec les autres. De plus, lorsqu'elle était à Lake Catherine, elle semblait aller mieux et être plus calme.  
  
Faire le point  
  
Mlle Parker gara sa voiture et serra le frein à main. Elle resta assise un moment, observant son regard dans le rétroviseur. Ses yeux semblaient si fatigués depuis quelques jours, revenir à Lake Catherine lui ferait sûrement le plus grand bien. La jeune femme ouvrit la portière et à peine avait-elle mis un pied au sol que le parfum bienfaisant de la nature s'empara d'elle. Elle eut un temps d'arrêt, s'imprégnant de ces odeurs aux vertus apaisantes.  
  
Elle récupéra son sac à l'arrière et se dirigea lentement vers la porte d'entrée de la maison. Mlle Parker avait un peu peur de déranger, de ne pas arriver au bon moment... Mais elle en avait tellement besoin, elle voulait parler à quelqu'un qui saurait l'écouter, quelqu'un qui avait plus de rapports avec sa mère qu'avec Le Centre lui-même. Elle respira donc profondément pour frapper à la porte au lieu d'entrer directement comme elle l'avait fait la toute première fois qu'elle était venue ici. La poignée tourna et Ben apparut devant elle, un large sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres.  
  
« Mlle Parker, je suis si heureux de vous revoir après tout ce temps ! s'exclama-t-il avant de lui faire la bise.  
  
-Je m'en veux de ne pas être venue une seule fois en deux ans...murmura Mlle Parker alors que le vieil homme prenait ses mains dans les siennes.  
  
-Il n'y a pas de raison, vous êtes là aujourd'hui et c'est le principal. Vous semblez fatiguée ?  
  
-Il s'est passé tant de choses, si vous saviez, souffla-t-elle alors que Ben la faisait entrer et la débarrassait de son sac.  
  
-Suivez-moi, j'allais me faire un café, je vous en offre un ? proposa-t-il en passant derrière le bar.  
  
-Avec plaisir, répondit Mlle Parker en prenant place sur l'un des tabourets après avoir retiré sa veste.  
  
-Je ne vous aurais pas attendue en cette saison, je pensais que vous seriez venue en avril, comme votre mère remarqua-t-il en versant le liquide chaud dans les tasses.  
  
-J'apprécie la chaleur de l'été, elle me change de la fraîcheur des couloirs du Centre expliqua Mlle Parker, tentant de sourire mais n'y parvenant pas.  
  
-Vous avez des problème à Blue Cove ? Vous n'avez pas très bonne mine, il faut vous reposer Mlle Parker. Ce n'est pas bon de ne jamais sortir de cette atmosphère oppressante, lui conseilla Ben d'une voix inquiète.  
  
-C'est la raison de ma venue. Je sais que vous me comprenez mieux que quiconque après avoir connu ma mère. Il m'est arrivé tant de choses depuis que je vous ai revu, tant d'atrocités que je ne sais par où commencer...  
  
-Nous avons tout notre temps, tenez, buvez-le temps qu'il est chaud dit-il en lui tendant sa tasse de café.  
  
-Mr Parker n'est pas mon père annonça-t-elle brusquement.  
  
-Pardon ? s'étonna Ben en fixant la jeune femme avec de grands yeux.  
  
-Mon père biologique est Mr Raines, qui n'est autre que le frère de Mr Parker l'informa-t-elle après avoir bu une gorgée qui lui brûla les lèvres.  
  
-Oh mon Dieu... Je n'aurais jamais cru que...  
  
-Je ne sais comment cela s'est produit, tout ce que je sais c'est que j'ai aussi un frère jumeau et un demi frère en commun avec Jarod ajouta-t-elle.  
  
-Je ne suis pas sûr de suivre...  
  
-Ils ont fait croire à ma mère que mon jumeau était mort né et...  
  
-Et ?  
  
-Elle n'est pas morte le 13 avril 1970. Elle a simulé sa mort car quelqu'un voulait la tuer, elle est morte quelques mois plus tard, après avoir mis au monde mon demi-frère. Raines l'a tuée sur la table de travail et lui a pris l'enfant qu'il a appelé Ethan.  
  
-Seigneur, je savais que Catherine vivait dans un enfer, mais à ce point... soupira Ben, le regard troublé. Et votre frère, il va bien ? Vous l'avez retrouvé ?  
  
-Oh oui hélas...  
  
-Qu'y a-t-il ?  
  
-Mon frère, Mr Lyle comme il aime à se faire appeler, n'est autre qu'un cannibale qui bat et assassine des asiatiques pour ensuite les dévorer expliqua-t-elle avec un détachement effarant.  
  
-Je comprends maintenant que vous ne paraissiez pas en très bonne forme. Comment un tel niveau de monstruosité peut-il exister sur terre ? demanda-t- il en posant sa main sur celle de Mlle Parker.  
  
-J'aurais tellement aimé naître ici, du fruit de votre amour avec Catherine, si vous saviez comme la normalité me manque murmura-t-elle.  
  
-Vous êtes adorable, j'aurais beaucoup aimé vous offrir un environnement meilleur. Et j'aurai été très fier d'être le père d'une femme telle que vous répondit-il d'une voix douce en caressant sa joue avec le dos de l'index.   
  
-Merci de m'accueillir si gentiment Ben, cet endroit m'apaise tellement.  
  
-C'est normal, vous le méritez bien. Si vous alliez défaire vos valises et vous reposer un peu, le voyage a dû être fatiguant lui conseilla-t-il. Vous allez prendre la chambre de Catherine.  
  
-Merci beaucoup, je suis partie à l'aube dit-elle en soupirant de fatigue. »  
  
Ben insista pour prendre son sac et la conduisit lui-même à l'étage, sachant pertinemment qu'elle connaissait l'emplacement de la chambre. Il lui ouvrit la porte et déposa soigneusement ses affaires sur le lit avant de silencieusement se retirer. Il appréciait réellement la jeune femme, elle lui rappelait tant de bons souvenirs. C'était comme s'il se retrouvait de nouveaux aux cotés de Catherine. De plus, il aimait sa présence, elle redonnait vie à la maison et lui permettait de se sentir moins seul. Le vieil homme était heureux de l'aider par sa présence, il voyait qu'elle souffrait et ne voulait pas la voir ainsi, cela lui faisait bien trop mal au cœur. Il ferma la porte après lui avoir adressé un dernier sourire et avoir admiré son regard si profond.  
  
Mlle Parker descendit, vêtue d'un jean taille basse et d'un pull bordeaux, col « V » et manches ¾. Ben fut surpris de la voir dans cette tenue mais il ne manqua pas de lui dire qu'il la trouvait très belle. Il sourit en se souvenant que Catherine avait cette chance, qu'elle que soit la façon dont elle était habillée, elle était toujours plus resplendissante que toutes les autres. Il était assis dans le salon, lisant tranquillement en face de la baie vitrée qui donnait sur le lac et sur le couché de soleil. Il referma son livre, le posa sur la table et marcha jusqu'à Mlle Parker qui se tenait près de la fenêtre.  
  
« Voudriez-vous vous joindre à moi pour aller déguster un bon homard ? questionna-t-il gaiement.  
  
-Je serais ravie de retourner dans ce restaurant, merci beaucoup Ben.  
  
-Alors suivez-moi ! lança-t-il en lui tendant son bras pour qu'elle le prenne. »  
  
La jeune femme s'en empara en souriant, le suivant à l'extérieur. Il ferma la porte de chez lui et jeta à œil à son véhicule, une sublime Porsche noir qui trônait dans l'allée.  
  
« Ca vous dérange si on prend votre voiture au lieu de ma vieille camionnette de 20 ans ? interrogea-t-il.  
  
-Pas de problèmes, venez dit-elle en se dirigeant vers le bolide. Mais vous devrez m'indiquer la route car je ne m'en souviens plus du tout après tout ce temps !  
  
-Vous verrez, ce n'est pas bien compliqué, nous sommes loin de New York ou même de Dover dans notre petit village remarqua-t-il. »  
  
Mlle Parker gara la voiture mais n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la portière que Ben avait contourné le véhicule pour le faire à sa place. Elle esquissa un large sourire et descendit, se dirigeant tranquillement vers le restaurant où toujours Ben agit tel un véritable gentleman. Ils s'assirent et commandèrent le dîner, parlant de tout et de rien. Mlle Parker demanda à ce qu'on lui apporte un whisky, ce qui mit Ben mal à l'aise mais il se retint de faire la moindre remarque.  
  
« Combien de temps allez-vous rester ?  
  
-Très peu, je ne veux pas que Raines ne se pose de question et ne me mène la vie encore plus dure. J'avais besoin de marquer une pause, je pense repartir demain dans la soirée répondit-elle avant de prendre une gorgée, la gardant un instant dans la bouche pour s'imprégner du liquide.  
  
-Vous allez rentrer de nuit, ce n'est pas très prudent s'inquiéta-t-il en posant sa serviette sur la table.  
  
-J'aime conduire et puis, je ne pourrai pas dormir alors autant passer le plus de temps possible avec vous murmura-t-elle d'une voix calme.  
  
-Pourquoi ne pas quitter le Centre ? Vous pourriez venir vivre ici proposa Ben en posant son menton sur ses doigts entrelacés.  
  
-C'est gentil à vous mais... Je crains que cette vie ne soit pas pour moi, j'ai tout de même besoin d'action, de bouger...  
  
-Alors pourquoi ne pas trouver un emploi qui vous corresponde mais vous éloigne de ce lieu maudit ? Je ne vous comprends pas sur ce point, avoua-t- il, les sourcils froncés.  
  
-Le Centre me retrouverait... Je ne veux pas la même vie que celle de Jarod.  
  
-Alors demandez-lui de vous créer une nouvelle identité, ainsi personne ne pourrait vous retrouver dit-il d'un ton concerné.  
  
-Je ne sais pas... Je ne crois pas que... Enfin...  
  
-Voulez-vous que l'on rentre ? Vous semblez exténuée la coupa Ben pour ne pas la mettre mal à l'aise.  
  
-Si ça ne vous dérange pas répondit Mlle Parker, quelque peu gênée de n'avoir su que répondre. »  
  
Ben parvint à la convaincre de payer l'addition, malgré les réticences de la jeune femme. Ils sortirent et rejoignirent la voiture où Mlle Parker s'apprêtait à insérer la clé dans la serrure quand Ben se fit sentir dans son dos. Mlle Parker se retourna, intriguée et d'un sourire il lui dit qu'elle avait tout de même bu trois whisky et que la conduite n'était ainsi pas prudente. Elle était sur le point de refuser de lui céder sa place mais elle réalisa qu'il avait amplement raison et lui tendit le trousseau. Elle fit ensuite le tour de son véhicule et s'installa à ses cotés, ne le quittant pas des yeux.  
  
« Qu'y a-t-il ? s'étonna Ben en mettant le contact.  
  
-Et bien... C'est une Porsche Ben, pas une camionnette alors s'il vous plaît...  
  
-Je vais en prendre soin, ne vous inquiétez pas. Pourquoi croyez-vous que ma camionnette roule encore au bout de 22 ans ? questionna-t-il avec amusement. »  
  
Mlle Parker sourit devant cette remarque pertinente et ils s'en retournèrent au domicile du vieil homme qu'elle chérissait tant. Elle monta rapidement dans sa chambre et s'allongea après s'être mise en pyjama. Elle serrait contre elle le cadre où se trouvait Catherine et Ben, tout sourire. Sa mère était si belle sur cette photo, pleine vie, comme elle l'était toujours avec Mlle Parker. Elle lui manquait tant, leur discussions et leur sorties lui faisait tellement de bien. Toutes les deux étaient inséparables et ce monstre de Raines avait réussi, encore une fois, à commettre un acte odieux et à les séparer définitivement. Elle trouva rapidement le sommeil, cette demeure était un endroit si reposant et la pièce rassurait Mlle Parker. C'était comme si elle percevait l'âme de sa mère, ses pas dans la chambre, ses rires et son parfum...  
  
Lorsque Mlle Parker descendit, Ben s'était absenté mais lui avait préparé le petit déjeuner. Il lui avait laissé un mot sur la table de la cuisine, sur le papier à lettre qu'utilisait sa mère. Elle saisit le papier et caressa du bout des doigts le « M » et le « P » qui s'y trouvaient. Mlle Parker déplia la feuille et lut à haute voix.  
  
« Je suis parti rendre visite à une amie, je serai de retour avant le déjeuner. Je sais que vous n'êtes pas de ceux qui mangent le matin mais j'espérais qu'un croissant chaud vous ferait changer d'avis... »  
  
Mlle Parker sourit, il avait totalement raison. Elle attrapa la cafetière et se servit une tasse bien chaude. Après avoir tranquillement déjeuné, elle alla dans le salon et se mit à la recherche d'un livre dans la grande bibliothèque qui se trouvait là. Elle y découvrit plusieurs ouvrages de Georges Bernard Shaw, l'auteur favori de sa mère alors elle en choisit un et s'assit dans un fauteuil avec une seconde tasse de café. Elle lut pendant plusieurs heures, jusqu'à ce que Ben rentre. Ils discutèrent tous les deux de la région, lui en vantant ses mérites et elle, les confirmant. Ils préparèrent le déjeuné et mangèrent dans la cuisine en terminant leur conversation.  
  
« Il faudra que je vous montre cette crique, je suis sûr que vous allez l'adorer lui assura-t-il en débarrassant les assiettes.  
  
-Ca fait des années que je ne suis pas allée à la plage confessa Mlle Parker en l'aidant avec la vaisselle.  
  
-Pourquoi pas cet après-midi ? Le temps est très agréable et ça vous détendrait proposa-t-il en se tournant vers elle.  
  
-Non, merci, je n'en ai pas très envie et puis, je n'ai pas de maillot de bain se justifia-t-elle.  
  
-Ca n'est pas grave, la crique n'est accessible que par un seul chemin. Un portail le garde étant donné que la propriété est privée expliqua Ben.  
  
-Alors je ne vais pas aller sur une plage privée répondit la jeune femme en haussant un sourcil.  
  
-Cette plage m'appartient, enfin, à Catherine plus exactement car je la lui avais offerte lui révéla-t-il avec un sourire nostalgique.  
  
-Vous avez offert une plage à ma mère ? s'étonna Mlle Parker, les mains sur les hanches. Jamais Mr Parker n'aurait fait une telle chose pour elle, vous devez être l'homme idéal ! lança-t-elle.  
  
-Ca veut dire que vous acceptez ? Je vous montrerai le chemin quand j'aurai fini la vaisselle.  
  
-Avec plaisir. »  
  
Mlle Parker n'en revenait pas de ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre. Ben devait tellement tenir à sa mère, elle aurait tellement aimé être élevée par lui plutôt que par Mr Parker. De plus, vivre dans ce paradis aurait été un rêve plutôt que d'être obligée d'arpenter des couloirs sinistres et froid au Centre depuis sa jeunesse. Mlle Parker sourit, Ben était si gentil, pourquoi sa mère n'avait-t-elle pas pu céder à un amour comme lui ? Si protecteur, serviable et gentil, ce n'est pas tous les jours que l'on a l'occasion de rencontrer des hommes comme lui.  
  
Elle eu beau le tanner, Ben n'accepta pas son aide pour faire la vaisselle. Il lui conseilla même d'aller chercher des serviettes dans la salle de bain si elle voulait aller nager. Mlle Parker ne pu que s'y résoudre et monta chercher ses affaires. Quand elle fut de retour, il la conduisit alors vers le fond du jardin. Ils traversèrent un petit bosquet et parvinrent à une vieille barrière de bois. Ben s'y arrêta et expliqua qu'il suffisait de suivre le sentier et elle atteindrait une petite falaise. De là, elle n'aurait plus qu'à descendre une pente quelque peu escarpée et arriverait sur la plage.  
  
« Pourquoi ne m'accompagnez-vous pas ? l'interrogea-t-elle.  
  
-Ca aurait été avec plaisir mais crapahuter dans ce genre de chemin sinueux n'est plus de mon âge répondit-il.  
  
-Je vois, je ne rentrerai pas tard, à tout à l'heure Ben. Et merci mille fois ajouta Mlle Parker en passant par-dessus la barrière.  
  
-C'est bien normal, cette crique vous appartient désormais remarqua Ben en s'éloignant »  
  
Mlle Parker esquissa un sourire puis partit en direction de la plage, quelques mètres en contrebas. Elle comprit ce qu'avait voulu dire Ben en parlant de « chemin sinueux » car la pente était relativement escarpée et étroite. Elle parvint néanmoins à la descendre sans problèmes ni égratignures et posa enfin ses pieds sur le sable chaud. Elle se sentit alors extrêmement bien, cachée de la vue de toute personne par une falaise et un bois compact. Elle marcha sur cette arène chaude et luisante, fixant le lac que les reflets du soleil faisait briller de mille feux. L'endroit était tout à fait paradisiaque, pas un brin de vent et une tranquillité qui en rendrait jaloux plus d'un.  
  
Elle étendit sa serviette et s'assit un instant, scrutant les alentours. Elle devrait venir plus souvent pensa-t-elle, car ce serait un moyen infaillible de « recharger ses batteries » en un rien de temps. Elle retira son jean et son tee-shirt, ne gardant que ses sous-vêtements et se décida alors à goûter l'eau. Celle-ci n'était pas très chaude, mais pas froide non plus, ce qui permit à Mlle Parker ne s'y glisser plutôt facilement. Elle nagea pendant un long moment, savourant chaque minute d'une activité qu'elle n'avait pas exercée depuis longtemps. Lorsqu'elle retourna s'allonger sur sa serviette pour bronzer ce corps trop blanc d'être resté enfermé au Centre, elle ne releva pas une présence qui l'observait d'un regard rêveur.  
  
Jarod se trouvait en haut du petit chemin, voyant Mlle Parker se reposer sur cette plage et veillant sur elle tel un Ange gardien. Il ne comprenait toujours pas réellement pourquoi hier soir Ben l'avait appelé, lui demandant expressément de venir voir Mlle Parker. Il lui avait aussi dit qu'elle ne semblait pas très bien, qu'elle avait besoin d'une présence qui saurait lui procurer du réconfort. Lui, Jarod, réconforter la Dragon Lady du Centre ? Ben avait-il bien saisi les différents qui les opposaient ? Peut-être que lui aussi sentait que tous les deux avaient des choses à partager ? Alors peut-être serait-ce une confirmation de ce que pensait Jarod, que Mlle Parker avait, quoi qu'elle en dise, besoin de lui.  
  
Mais alors que faire ? Descendre et s'approcher d'elle pour lui parler ? Evidement que non, comment pourrait-elle bien l'accueillir si elle se retrouvait en sous-vêtements devant lui, donc en position de faiblesse ? Jarod s'assit sur le bord d'un rocher, souriant nerveusement. Il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de sa silhouette, elle était si belle sous ce soleil. Il était certain que le fait de la voir dans cette tenue ajoutait au fait qu'il l'appréciait beaucoup mais il avait d'autres choses auxquelles penser. Devait-il essayer encore une fois de la convaincre ou était-ce peine perdue ? Devait-il aller à sa rencontre, l'attendre ici ou se montrer quand elle serait chez Ben ? Que de questions qui torturaient son esprit embrouillé par une vision angélique et hypnotisante reposant sur le sable...  
  
Mlle Parker ouvrit les yeux et fouilla dans son sac pour trouver sa montre : 16h34. Elle lâcha un profond soupir de déception et trouva le courage de se lever. Elle plia sa serviette et remonta tranquillement en direction de la maison de Ben. Quand elle traversa le bosquet, elle crut sentir la présence de quelqu'un mais après s'être retournée, elle ne distingua rien d'anormal. Quand elle approcha de la maison, une voiture qu'elle ne connaissait pas était garée là. Elle entra et, guidée par la voix de Ben en pleine conversation, parvint jusqu'à la cuisine. Lorsqu'elle passa la porte, la vision qui s'offrit à elle la fit presque sursauter.  
  
Ben tenait la main d'une femme qui avait environ le même âge et semblait en train de lui faire la coure. Mlle Parker souriait pleinement puis, sans se faire remarquer, quitta la pièce pour monter refaire son sac. Quand elle fut à l'étage, elle perçut des bruits provenant de sa chambre, ce qui l'inquiéta plus ou moins. Elle ouvrit alors brusquement la porte et se trouva nez à nez avec... un gros matou gris. Celui-ci avait fait tomber sa brosse de la commode, certainement en s'introduisant dans la pièce par la fenêtre. D'un claquement de main et d'une remarque peu rassurante, elle le fit rapidement déguerpir. Elle prit une douche, fit son sac et redescendit ensuite les escaliers discrètement, laissant Ben quitter son amie sans les interrompre.  
  
« Alors, elle a craqué ? demanda-t-elle en arborant un large sourire.  
  
-Vous êtes déjà sur le départ ? fit-t-il à son tour en voyant son sac.  
  
-Pourquoi dévier la conversation ? répondit-elle d'une voix grave qui mis Ben mal à l'aise.  
  
-Je ne saisis pas ?  
  
-Je vous l'ai dit, je dois rentrer avant que Raines ne se pose de questions sur mon compte explique Mlle Parker, redevenant plus douce.  
  
-Vous êtes sûre que vous ne voulez pas rester cette nuit et rentrer demain matin ? questionna-t-il, hésitant.  
  
-Je suis désolée, je dois vraiment vous laisser s'excusa-t-elle en passant devant le vieil homme pour ouvrir la porte.  
  
-Revenez vite me voir alors, ma porte vous sera toujours ouverte dit-il en plaçant le sac de Mlle Parker sur le siège passager.  
  
-Merci pour tout Ben, à bientôt.  
  
-Prenez soin de vous. »  
  
Mlle Parker était rentrée chez elle, la nuit s'était abattue sur la ville et elle restait dans son salon, sirotant un verre de whisky. Elle repensait aux paroles de Ben, pourquoi ne voulait-elle pas quitter Blue Cove ? Ce n'était pas le moment d'y réfléchir, elle était bien trop fatiguée pour se faire elle-même des remontrances. Elle lâcha un profond soupir, cet homme avait été si chaleureux et accueillant, c'était décidé, elle y retournerait très vite. Mlle Parker alla poser son verre dans la cuisine puis récupéra son pyjama dans son sac pour aller se coucher. Le voyage n'avait pas été de tout repos étant donné le nombre d'imbéciles qu'elle avait croisés sur la route, sans compter ceux qui ne connaissaient pas le mot « accélérateur ».  
  
Jarod se trouvait dans sa voiture, en face du domicile de Mlle Parker. Il l'avait discrètement suivie depuis cette plage, jusqu'à chez elle, sans jamais se faire repérer par sa chasseur qui avait d'autres pensées à décortiquer. Il avait reposé ses bras sur le volant, et son front sur ses poignets. Depuis qu'il l'avait vu sur cette plage, depuis qu'il s'était assis sur ce rocher il avait essayé de se lancer. Dans le bois, chez Ben, mais rien. Le vieil homme avait même tenté de la retenir pour lui laisser plus de temps, en vain. Cette fois, le Caméléon n'en avait pas trouvé la force, désabusé, découragé par l'entêtement de la jeune femme... Peut-être avait-il fini par abandonner ? Par réaliser que c'était sans espoir cette vie qu'il imaginait à ses cotés, la rendant heureuse ? Il ne su y répondre et mis le contact, partant vers une nouvelle affaire à résoudre et laissant en plan la sienne. Un jour, peut-être...  
  
FIN  
  
Bon, je ne sais plus s'il y en a une ou pas mais on va dire que oui ! Ce n'est pas vital, ce n'est pas comme si je ressuscitais Catherine Parker non plus ! lol. 


End file.
